scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk to the Foot
Talk to the Foot is the tenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise The gang goes to J's Shoe 'n' Sock Shop to buy Shaggy new shoes. But, it looks like another mystery! A giant foot steals J’s Light-Speed Sock prototype. Synopsis The episode starts with a flashback. Scooby and the gang are exploring an odd jungle. Velma explains her good friend Joke vanished from the jungle a few days ago. The gang hears a growl. A giant monkey bursts out of the ground. He roars at the gang. The gang runs away. Fred comes up with a plan to capture the giant monkey. The giant monkey appears again. He grabs Scooby and runs away. The gang chases after the giant monk. Soon, the monkey vanishes. Shaggy moans. Fred says they should split up and search for Scooby. Soon, Shaggy is searching for Scooby. The giant monkey appears. In the flashback’s chase scene, Shaggy is running from the giant monkey. He gives it a box. The monkey opens the box. Inside is a mini-piano. The monkey looks around. Shaggy is gone! Fred is running from the monkey. He escapes. Velma and Daphne are running from the monkey. They escape him, ending the flashback chase scene. The gang (except Scooby) bumps into each other. Fred sees an old shack. Inside, the gang finds the giant monkey. He laughs evilly. Scooby appears. He fights the monkey off. Shaggy realizes the monkey stole his shoes. Fred sets a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will lure the monkey into a pond. Fred will attack the monkey. The monkey will be forced to flee. Once the monkey leaves the jungle, Daphne can drives into him with the van. The monkey will go flying a bit past Fred’s net. Velma will catapult him into the net! Scooby and Shaggy are searching for the giant monkey. They find him. Scooby and Shaggy lure him into a pond. Fred attacks the monkey. The giant monkey flees out of the jungle. Daphne rams into him. The money goes flying. Velma catapults him straight into Fred’s net. The monkey is Joke. His reason is unknown, because this ends the flashback. "That's how you lost your shoes?" a man asks Shaggy. The gang is at J's Shoe 'n' Sock Shop. Shaggy nods. "Well, there's nothing J can't give you. You can have these light-speed socks. They're only a prototype." the man says. He hands Shaggy the socks. Shaggy is about to put them on, when a giant foot steals them! J is shocked. Velma asked who would want to steal his sock prototype. J says a woman named Amy wants it and a man named Brain is trying to make Light-Speed Socks too. The goes off to search for clues. The giant foot follows. Soon, Fred decides to set a trap for the giant foot. Scooby and Shaggy will dress like giant feet. The will lead the giant foot to a giant sock. Everybody else will put to sock on the foot. Next, somebody will cut a hole in the top of the sock. Last, the foot will be unmasked. Scooby and Shaggy do it for 5 Scooby Snacks each. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are dressing like giant feet. Before Shaggy and Scooby can put the masks on, the giant foot appears. It chases them around. Scooby and Shaggy lure the foot to the giant sock. The foot is Amy. She wanted the prototype. The police come and take Amy away. The episode ends with Shaggy getting new shoes. “Shaggy-Daggy-Doo!” Shaggy cheers. Cast and characters Villains *Foot Fiend Suspects Culprits Locations *J's Shoe 'n' Sock Shop Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff